


You Are My Sunshine

by starrykwaii (dreaminkwaii), starrykwaii



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminkwaii/pseuds/starrykwaii, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrykwaii/pseuds/starrykwaii
Summary: It had been such a long time since Baekhyun went out of his room so when he got the opportunity to go anywhere he pleases, Chanyeol decided to pamper his little sunshine.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. It means a lot to me^^ Thank you to @VelvetKaisoo for helping me beta this and @beta_find for matching me with Simone. Really helps a lot! Enjoy!

“Come on, Baekhyun. It’s time to go.”

Chanyeol’s eyes trailed along Baekhyun, who was running around the hallways bare footed, with a big grin on his face. Why did the idea of them going on a trip excite him this much? Chanyeol had never seen Baekhyun this happy before. The only expression that decorated the latter’s face was sorrow. Baekhyun had been holed up for months on end, doing nothing other than hugging his legs to his chest as he stared out the window. Days passed and all Chanyeol could do was watch as the once beautiful flower he held so dearly wilted. Chanyeol balled his fist,  _ determined _ , to make his only love happy again.

Baekhyun smiled - Chanyeol was captivated by how dazzling it was - hugging the tall man with his frail arms. The man was nothing but skin and bones. Chanyeol flinched, a pang of pain shooting through him.  _ Baekhyun, my sunshine _ . Chanyeol had wanted to pull Baekhyun closer but worried if by doing so he would hurt the love of his life. “Let’s go, sunshine.”

“Wait. I have some places I want to go first, is that okay with you?”

When Baekhyun looked at him with those eyes, he couldn’t help but to comply. “Of course, my sunshine. We have all the time in the world.”

“First, I want to go to the arcade near my childhood home. Take me there, Chanyeol!” Baekhyun was jumping excitedly, pawing at Chanyeol’s chest. The man had been stuck inside for god knows how long and now that he was finally fit to go out, he had so many things to do, so many places to visit and so many views to see.

Chanyeol could make out a tail wagging from behind Baekhyun: he was adorable. “I will, my sunshine.”

The arcade was small and worn-out, barely operating three machines and a claw crane unlike those in the cities with their big, impressive machines. Nevertheless, Baekhyun liked this one better. The place held so many childhood memories of him and his friends. They would skip school days just to play here, get scolded by their mothers before sneaking out of their home to play here again. “I’m going to miss Minseok and Jongdae terribly,” Baekhyun voiced out and Chanyeol nodded in silence, letting Baekhyun reminisce over the fond memories he had of this place. “I met you here for the first time too, remember? You were clad in all black and I thought you were really scary but then I saw you with a stray kitty in your arms.” Baekhyun giggled as he turned around and grinned at Chanyeol. “And I was wrong.”

A smile bloomed on Chanyeol’s face, his gaze soft as he looked at Baekhyun. “No wonder you weren’t afraid when I approached you… Have you always been watching me?”

“I uhh…” Baekhyun stuttered, still very much affected by Chanyeol’s charming smile. The man’s eyes wandered everywhere, not daring to meet with Chanyeol’s. “I… Yes.. All this while. That’s why when you approach me, though I was scared at first, I was happy.”

Chanyeol could see through Baekhyun’s nervous habits - his Adam’s Apple bobbing up and down, his eyes trailing everywhere. Baekhyun was nervous  _ because of him _ and that made Chanyeol happy. “Where do you want to go next, my sunshine?” Chanyeol cooed, patting the little angel’s head.

The feeling of Chanyeol’s hand on his head always had him purring and Baekhyun couldn’t help but to wrap his arms around the gentleman’s torso. He felt an arm snake around him, lessening the space between them, pulling the both of them closer. Chanyeol smelled so good. The warm and opulent scent of sandalwood wafted around him as strong arms enveloped him in a warm embrace, calming him. Baekhyun shrugged as he buried his face deeper into Chanyeol’s chest. He had so many places to visit but he couldn’t think of one when he was with Chanyeol like this.

Chanyeol chuckled, “Don’t you want to see the big old tree near your old home?” The man waited patiently for Baekhyun’s response which came in the form of a little nod. “I’ll take you there, my sunshine.”

The magnificent old tree stood tall even after years had passed, rooted deeply in its place. Baekhyun, Minseok and Jongdae had always hung out here when they were teenagers. They climbed, they napped, they talked and laughed and cried. The tree had witnessed their mischievousness countless times and had listened to the things weighing on their mind every time. Baekhyun traced the names carved under a nameplate nailed on the tree - Property of Magical Circus Home - and tears pooled in his eyes. “I miss Minseok and Jongdae already.”

Chanyeol hugged his lover from behind, hoping to give even the smallest comfort to his sunshine. Chanyeol understood Baekhyun might be new to this experience but Chanyeol was no stranger to this.

_ Death _ .

The tall gentleman had lived his life surrounded by nothing but the numbing darkness until Baekhyun came along. The latter had illuminated Chanyeol’s gloomy world with his beam of light, thawing his heart that was glistening with frost.

_ Baekhyun was Chanyeol’s sunshine. _

“Should I take you to them, my sunshine?”

Baekhyun didn’t answer.

“Should we go somewhere else, my sunshine?”

“The beach,” Baekhyun replied, “I want to go to the beach.”

“As you wish, my sunshine.”

The blue sea stretched as far as their eyes could see as ripples of waves came crashing in a serene rhythm. Unlike other places they had been to, the little angel was awfully quiet when they had arrived here. The taller man knew Baekhyun was hiding the turmoil in his heart, masking it with this fake reminiscing.

_ He was just stalling for time _ . 

The gentleman let him. Perhaps, this was the only thing he could give Baekhyun - time. Chanyeol could do nothing in his power to help but just stand there, watching the love of his life fight the battles inside him. Baekhyun had a glazed look in his eyes, his eyebrows furrowed as if he was trying so hard to focus on something… As if he was tired.

“Minseok, Jongdae and I were supposed to go on a little trip to the beach, you know.” A desolate sigh escaped Baekhyun’s lips, “I guess we couldn’t make it… I tried to imagine what it would look like if we were to come here…” Chanyeol didn’t say anything but Baekhyun knew the man was listening. “Minseok would probably try out the shave ice they sell here while Jongdae would take up surfing… And I would probably join him, right?”

“Maybe.” Chanyeol paused, sliding his hand to Baekhyun’s, “but you strike me as the stay-under-parasol kind of guy. Probably content from watching your friends being happy while you look after them, making sure they’re safe and sound… Their guardian angel.”

Baekhyun gave Chanyeol a small smile, squeezing Chanyeol’s hand in his, “You’re probably right.”

The both of them lay on the sandy beach, looking out at the serene blue sky. The thought of living in a world without two of his childhood friends scared Baekhyun the most. The three of them had been together since they were small after they were left all alone to survive in this harsh world. They were  _ amigos _ ,  _ the three musketeers _ . They had dreams together. They promised to discover their very own El Dorado together. They betted on who’d attend a high ranking university, who’d get a partner first, who’d pay for dinner using their first salary. There were so many things they had planned together, but all of those had gone to dust.

_ They are not in his world. _

Baekhyun squeezed Chanyeol’s hand tighter, rolling over to the latter’s side. Chanyeol let go of his hold to allow Baekhyun to lie closer to him, propping the little angel’s head up with his arm. “Chanyeol,” Baekhyun called out, “after all of this is over, let’s find our El Dorado.”

Chanyeol hadn’t the slightest idea what an El Dorado was, but nevertheless, “Sure, my sunshine. Let’s find our Eldorado.”

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun continued, “let’s bet on who’ll get tired of who first. I bet you’ll get tired of me in a week’s time.”

“I want to disagree but if that’s what you wish for, my sunshine.” Chanyeol entertained his love’s wishes, “But I am sure I won’t get tired of you even if a thousand years had passed.” Chanyeol couldn’t see it because of their position but Baekhyun’s cheeks were tinted in shades of pink.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun went on, “I think I’m ready.” The little angel tilted his head to meet Chanyeol’s warm gaze. “Take me to where Minseok and Jongdae are.”

“Yes, my sunshine.”

They were back to where they first were. The oh-so familiar hallways were empty, devoid of warmth. Baekhyun had always hated this place, especially his own room. He and Chanyeol walked in but none of the people in the room noticed them. Sounds of machines once echoed in this dreadful room, beeping constantly, letting the ones around him know he was still alive. Baekhyun was glad the sound was gone. The little angel squeezed Chanyeol’s hand as his eyes trailed the figure lying on the hospital bed, death veiling his face. The rain pitter-pattered on the hospital’s window as two of the people he held dearest were by his side, holding onto his cold hands in their warm ones.

“I’m so glad they didn’t cry,” Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol was silent. A pure white envelope appeared in his hand. He didn’t need to read it to know whose name was on it.

“My heart is at peace now,” Baekhyun continued.

Chanyeol kept quiet. He conjured his scythe, the sharp blade glinting under the light. Their journey will be a long and dangerous one, no doubt, but Chanyeol was ready to protect Baekhyun from any harm - as both the Grim Reaper and his lover.

“Come on, Chanyeol. It’s time to go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!%^ Follow me on twitter @starrykwaii


End file.
